


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Holidays [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Bottom Castiel, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Kinky, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prank Wars, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean, fetishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty Destiel love Story...<br/>Sam has a plan to get Dean and Cas to finally admit they want each other. After he gets Dean to agree to actually celebrate Christmas, he makes a bet, which ends in Dean and Cas under the mistletoe...and that's when things get good.</p><p>I'm really going to try to add more to this before Christmas, even though there is a lot of smut there is still a story and I want to have it also be about their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just as Sam finished hanging the last string of lights around the main room of the bunker, he heard the flutter of Cas's wings. When he turned to look at Cas, he noticed him doing that confused head tilt thing he always did.

"Hello, Sam. What are you doing?"

"Hanging lights, you know...for Christmas."

"I'm aware of human traditions for Christmas."

"Right. So how do angels celebrate Christmas anyway?"

"We don't."

Sam raised an eyebrow, shocked. "Wait, you're telling me that _angels_  don't celebrate the birth of Jesus?

"Christmas is not something Heaven celebrates. The birth of Christ was celebrated when it happened, but humans invented it as an excuse to give each other gifts and get drunk, most don't even recognize the day for what it is. Besides, it isn't even on his real birthday."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I should have figured since it is mostly Pagan rituals, crappy music and movies, and being obsessed with buying gifts."

Cas looked around the room then squinted at Sam. "Why don't you have a tree?"

"Well, um...I thought we would all go get it together."

Cas had been staying at the bunker for several weeks, and although the sexual tension between the angel and his brother had always been insufferable, being around each other even more had Sam to the point he could no longer take them pretending they weren't dying to be together. He was no idiot, he knew since day one they were in love, and he had no idea why either of them hid it, he knew Dean was stubborn and Cas was clueless but it was so blatantly obvious that they both wanted each other. Sam had no idea why they tortured themselves, Dean was never shy about hooking up so Sam figured he must really love him but be too scared to admit it and since he had never known his brother to be scared in his life, Sam figured if he didn't intervene he would have to watch the eyebanging and lustful stares forever. He had a plan, and one way or another he was going to get Dean and Cas together and since Christmas was just over a week away he figured he would use it to his advantage. He was also happy that his brother was finally back to normal, as normal as Dean would ever be, and for the first time in years he felt like celebrating.

Cas smiled slightly. "You...you mean...you'd want me to go?"

Sam nodded. "Of course. You're family, Cas."

Sam and Cas never would be close like either of them were with Dean, but over the years they had gotten closer. Besides, soon Cas would be his brother-in-law, if things went the way Sam figured they would. His plan had to work, Sam was at his breaking point. When they were watching TV the night before, he could see the two of them engaging in a rather intense staring contest out of the corner of his eye. Dean had been flirting with Cas even more lately, but every time Cas seemed to respond to it Dean would quickly shut down, even though the sexual tension quickly shot right up to the point it was nauseating to be within several miles of them. 

Cas leaned against the door frame and watched as Sam plugged in the lights.

"Have the two of you ever really celebrated Christmas? Since I've known you it just seems like another day."

Sam bit down on his lip. He and Dean had not celebrated a Christmas, or any holiday, since before Dean went to hell, and that had been the first one since Sam had left for Stanford. 

"Really, Christmas has always been like that for us. Growing up our dad was usually gone for most Christmases that I remember. But Dean...he always managed to pull something off. We never had a traditional family Christmas but I wouldn't have changed a thing about it."

"What did he do?"

"Every year he busted his ass. After the first year my dad didn't make it back he started saving up money for weeks before. He'd sneak out and go to bars and hustle poker or pool. I didn't care about presents really but ever since the year he had to grab some from this rich family and they ended up being girl things...he made sure every year after that was perfect, and it was. He always took me to the store, let me pick out anything I wanted, but he'd always surprise me with stuff too."

Cas smiled. "Yeah, Dean's incredibly obsessed with making things perfect, even though he thinks everything he does isn't good enough."

"Exactly. I hated that I never got to do things for him like he did for me."

"He seems like the type of person that would rather see you happy than to get something."

"Yeah."

Cas noticed Sam looked upset for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Dean'll be back any minute. I should-"

"Sam, don't be like your brother. You can talk to me."

Sam bit down on his lip and sighed. "It's not that big of a deal, I was just thinking about something I gave Dean one year..."

Cas nodded, he knew Sam was talking about the amulet he had thrown away. "You know he feels horrible about that, and that he doesn't need that to know how he feels about you."

"I know. I did give him one other thing, and I know he'd never get rid of that."

"What?"

"His gun, the Colt 1911." Sam realized that Cas had no idea what he was talking about. "The one with the white handle?"

"Oh, I didn't realize you gave it to him. I always wondered why he loves it so much."

Sam smiled, the amulet had been intended for their dad until he majorly disappointed him so then he gave it to Dean because he never let Sam down. Sam understood why when he let Dean down it lost some of it's meaning, but he knew Dean would never ever let anything happen to the gun.

"Yeah, he wanted it since he was like, nine or ten. He didn't tell anyone of course. But he had gun magazines hidden with his porn-"

"Dean hid gun magazines, but not porn?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah. But he only had pictures of that one gun saved. It took me years to find it, and to save up for it because I was never good at hustling like Dean when I was a teenager. I doubt I'd ever be able to get him anything he'd love more than that."   _Besides you_ , Sam added silently in his head.

"I bet he would be happy if you just made him a bunch of pies."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, material things never really mattered to him but food does. I'm already planning on tons of pie."

Sam heard the door open and a few seconds later, Dean appeared next to Cas. His eyes scanned the room, then they fell on Sam and Cas.

"You two did all this in an hour?"

Cas shook his head. "No, your brother did."

Dean grinned. "Looks great, Sammy. Thought you hated Christmas."

Sam shrugged, he watched Dean lean against the door frame next to Cas and laughed as Dean looked up and his eyes got larger, then he narrowed them at Sam. He just noticed that he and Cas were standing under a mistletoe. Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean who shot him a dirty look then quickly moved to go sit at one of the tables. Sam knew it wasn't going to be that easy, but he had a feeling pretty soon he would be regretting the decision to hang mistletoe in nearly every door frame. 

"Nah. We used to have pretty epic Christmases growing up."

"Yeah right. Don't remind me. God, you had to grow up having the worst fucking Christmases ever."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe at first, but then you made them fucking awesome."

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes as he muttered. "Whatever."

"I thought we could...you know have a real Christmas. Get a tree, have dinner-"

"I guess. If there's pie involved I'm in. Don't expect me to watch stupid shitty movies or go caroling."

Sam noticed Dean was looking longingly at Cas, who was still standing under the mistletoe, from the way he was staring off he could only imagine what kind of wet dream he was having. He knew things would get extremely awkward at times once they got together but he hoped that they would be sneaking off to do things.  Sam just hoped Dean had some sort of control and he would not get scared for life like he had so often been growing up, when he'd walked in on Dean way too many times hooking up with or getting blowed by some random girl. 

"So you guys wanna go get a tree?"

Dean's eyes tore away from Cas long enough to glance at his brother. "A real one?"

Sam nodded.

"What exactly are we going to put on a damn tree if we did get one?" Dean glanced back at Cas and laughed. "You wanna sit on top of it?"

Cas scrunched up his eyebrows for a minute, then seemed to get it. He frowned as Dean laughed harder.

Dean chuckled. "What's wrong, angel? Don't wanna be my tree topper?" 

Sam picked up a large box and put it on the table. Inside were several boxes of Christmas ornaments and more lights.

"Geez, you really do want to celebrate this year. You used to be the boy that hated Christmas now you're Buddy the freaking elf."

"Shut up. I never hated it Dean, really. You did."

"Probably because you never got to have one good Christmas in your life. I mean, I knew we never were going to have a normal life but the old man couldn't even do Christmas right for you."

"Dean, I never cared because you did more than he ever would have."

Dean scoffed. "I ruined them for you too. I told you Santa wasn't real when you were six or seven."

"You had to, he didn't show up. But you went out and-"

Dean quickly cut Sam off. "Don't remind me,  _please_."

Sam sat down across from his brother. "Dean, why do you always act like everything you do is never good enough? You made every day of my life better. You still do."

Dean sighed and got up. "Alright, let's not turn this into a Lifetime Movie. Where the hell are we going to get a tree?" Dean glanced at Cas and had an idea. "I think the angel should zap us somewhere."

Cas blinked in surprise. "You hate when I zap you."

Dean blushed slightly and Sam rolled his eyes, of course he always had his mind in the gutter. 

"Well, I sure as hell am not going to put a tree on my car and have it scratch the paint."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can't we just roll it in a tarp or something?"

 _"No_." Dean said through gritted teeth. "No fucking way. You want a tree? Fine, but if it's not coming out of a box, we ride the Angel Express."

Cas scrunched his eyebrows up. "Where do I take us? I don't even know where to get a tree."

Dean sighed, not sure why he was agreeing to any of this. He always hated that his brother never had a normal life but he hated even more that he grew up without things like a halfway decent Christmas. He was perfectly fine with pretending none of it ever happened and that it was just another day, but Sam seemed to really want to do it this year, so he would never be able to deny him that.

Sam explained to Cas where to take them while Dean stared at him. Dean only wanted one thing for Christmas. Hell, he only wanted one thing ever again, because it was the one thing he wanted more than anything and the only thing he ever needed. Dean wished he could have Cas, and lately it seemed more and more like Cas was about to lose it just like he was. As Cas put his finger on Dean and Sam's forehead and transported them to a tree lot, Dean tried thinking of ways to finally make a move. He knew Cas wanted him just as bad, he just knew that if this thing between them ever got to where he wanted it to be and he lost Cas again, he would never be able to take it. He had lost him far too many times and each time had nearly killed him, but he was starting to realize it was killing him more not to be with him.

Cas looked around the tree lot. It was snowing, and when his eyes fell on Dean's he sucked in a breath. Dean's emerald eyes were staring intently into his, the long dark eyelashes that framed them had tiny snowflakes stuck to them and he looked absolutely gorgeous. Cas could not tear his eyes away from Dean's until he saw his tongue slide over his incredibly full luscious lips and his eyes momentarily flickered down to them. Cas was memorized as always by Dean's beauty.

Sam turned around and rolled his eyes, his brother was hard core staring at Cas and Cas was staring right back. Sam smirked and bent down. He picked up some snow, forming it into a ball. He threw it at Dean's head and laughed as Dean's eyes got huge and he glared at him. Sam suddenly realized how stupid what he just did was and turned, quickly ducking behind a row of trees. He looked at a few trees and pretended he had found one he wanted, walking over and inspecting it. Sam heard footsteps crunching in the snow behind him and braced himself. Nothing hit him so he glanced over his shoulder to see Cas. 

"This one's good, we should go." Sam said quickly.

Cas nodded. "Where's Dean?"

Sam felt a tightness in his chest. He was sure Dean was planning something, Dean always retaliated and it was always bigger. Then he would relentlessly let Sam have it until he got bored with revenge, sometimes dragging it out for days until Sam was so skittish and paranoid he almost lost his mind, which Dean seemed to enjoy even more than the actual revenge.

"H-He's not with you?"

Cas shook his head. A few minutes later, Dean walked up to them with three cups of hot chocolate. He handed one to each of them, smiling. Sam watched as Dean drank his, his eyes on Sam. Sam hesitated, he wondered what Dean did to his drink.

"What's wrong, Sammy? Thought you loved hot chocolate? Plus, you want a big huge traditional Christmas and you gotta have hot chocolate when you get your tree." 

Dean winked and took a large drink of his. He looked at Cas and cleared his throat.

"But Dean, angels don't-" Cas sighed and took a sip. It tasted horrible but Cas continued to drink it because it made Dean smile his sexy half smile at him.

"C'mon Sammy, drink up." Dean rolled his eyes when Sam gave him a suspicious look and handed Sam his cup, snatching the other one out of Sam's hand and taking a long sip. He took one more sip then smirked. "Tastes great."

Sam took a quick sip of his, since he had seen Dean drink out of it. When Dean chuckled under his breath Sam froze and realized he could have pretended to drink out of it.

"What's wrong, Sammy? What, you think I'm mad about you blasting me in the face with a little snow?" 

Sam avoided Dean's eyes and continued to drink his hot chocolate. He knew Dean would never let it go, and he most likely wouldn't just do the normal thing and throw a snowball back at him. Sam was anxious to get Dean back to the bunker and with Cas so he wouldn't be focused on revenge. He thought maybe he would finally stop doing immature things if he did, but he highly doubted it. 

"This one's fine, let's go," Sam gestured at the nearest tree and grabbed on to one side while Dean took the other. Cas put a hand on each of them and they were instantly back at the bunker.

Sam decided it was time to start setting the wheels in motion for his plan. As soon as he got Dean and Cas to start decorating the tree, Sam went to the stereo. Dean looked up and ran over.

"Don't even think of putting some crappy Christmas shit on."

"Really? Why not?"

"Because it sucks. I'll play along and decorate a tree, I'll eat whatever you wanna make...hell, I'll even buy you guys gifts. But I refuse to listen to that horrible garbage."

Sam licked his lips and grinned. Dean was falling for his plan perfectly, he knew Dean despised Christmas music.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal...follow every Christmas tradition...I mean like everything....and if you do, no music."

Dean shrugged and nodded. "Fine...but none of that bullshit gets played."

"If you don't do every thing else though, you lose and I will play it non stop until New Years."

Dean paused, what was his brother up to? He tried thinking of something Sam could possibly make him do that would be worse than Christmas Music.

"What? You wanna wear ugly sweaters? Have a snowball fight? C'mon, tell me what you're up to."

Sam flashed Dean his puppy dog eyes. "I'm not up to anything, Dean. I just want us all to have a real Christmas. Cas hasn't had one either, you know."

Dean's eyes immediately landed on Cas. His face softened a little. "Really? But...you're an angel."

Cas sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why does everyone assume angels celebrate Christmas?"

Dean shrugged. "Why else would you guys sit on top of trees?"

Sam shut the stereo off and started hanging ornaments on the tree. "So, do we have a deal?"

Dean couldn't think of anything that was too bad. He didn't know much about what most people did at Christmas but he knew they made lots of cookies and other food, worst case scenario he'd sleep through some awful Christmas movies but he couldn't think of anything worse than the horrible excuse for music people seemed to love at Christmas. Dean despised it and would do anything not to listen to it.

"Yeah, whatever."

Sam stuck his hand out. "Shake on it."

"Jesus, Sammy. You'e up to something or you wouldn't be-"

"I am not!" Sam interrupted him. "Like I said, I just want us all to finally have one amazing holiday."

Dean hesitated but shook Sam's hand anyway.

Sam grinned, he totally had him. Cas and Dean would be kissing by the end of the night. Sam just hoped he wasn't making a mistake with all of the mistletoe, the last thing he wanted was to walk into a room to find the two of them in the middle of a makeout session. He'd have to remember to take it all down as soon as he could lure the two of them under it. He knew two things for certrain, Dean moved from kissing to sex in an instant, and the instant their lips met he needed to be as far away from them as he could get.

 

About ten minutes into decorating the tree, Dean started complaining that he was starving. Sam wanted to finish putting up Christmas decorations so Cas agreed to help him while Dean went to go get them some food. Sam absently answered Cas's questions while he tried to think of a way to get Cas to stand under the mistletoe long enough that Dean would get caught under it with him.

Just as Cas was helping Sam put the last few ornaments on the tree, Sam heard Dean coming in the door so he turned to Cas.

"Hey, do me a favor, stand back and see if there is any spots we missed that need an ornament?"

Cas nodded and walked back, stopping right in the door frame. Sam watched Dean come down the stairs, just as he was about to reach Cas, Sam walked over and took the food from his brother. Dean tried taking a step forward but Sam held his hand up.

"Hang on, Dean. I'm gonna turn the main lights off, and I want you two to see if we missed a spot."

Dean was cluelessly drinking his milkshake, waiting for Sam to turn off the lights and turn the tree on. Sam could not believe his luck, Dean had stopped right next to Cas and was actually standing there waiting. He really thought Dean would realize what was going on after he had seen the mistletoe earlier but he was probably only concentrating on his food since whenever food was around Dean never paid attention to much else-with the exception of Cas. 

Sam turned the lights off and flipped the tree lights on. He got his food out of the bag, just as he was about to go to his room he looked at his brother.

 _"Dean_."

When Dean glanced over at Sam, he nodded up at the ceiling. He watched Dean look up and turn bright red. His head snapped back to glare at Sam then his eyes flickered to Cas. Sam started humming Jingle Bells and puckered his lips up at Dean then nodded toward Cas. He saw Dean clench his jaw, his fist balled up so tight his knuckles were white.

Dean knew Sam had him because he had agreed to the stupid bet. Even though he was dying to kiss Cas, he was suddenly uncharacteristically nervous, but no way in hell he'd suffer through weeks of Christmas music. Then there was the added bonus of finally having the perfect opportunity to make a move. Dean licked his lips, he turned toward Cas who seemed clueless about what was gong on. Dean wondered if Cas even knew what mistletoe was, or what you did when you were standing under it with someone.

Sam noticed Dean hesitating and grinned. He knew Dean was going to do it, because Dean never backed down from a bet not matter what. But this was different, he knew his brother had wanted to do this for years and he figured he needed just a little pushing. Sam winked at his brother as he said, "Do you know what mistletoe is, Cas?"

Cas rolled his eyes and glanced up at it. "Of course, it's a plant. Sort of parasitic. It grows on a host plant..." Cas trailed off and squinted his eyes at Sam. "Why?"

Sam laughed to himself, knowing Cas was in for a big surprise. "I meant, do you know why people decorate with it at Christmas?"

Cas shook his head, his eyes widened as Dean put his hand on his hip and pulled him closer.

Sam figured Dean could show him what mistletoe was used for, he wanted to get as far away from them as he could so he hurried down the hall to his room. Dean owed him big time, he knew his brother was the ballsiest person on the planet but when it came to his feelings for Cas, Sam knew Dean would probably never grow a pair unless he was forced into it. He wasn't worried about the stupid bet, he hated Christmas music too, he was just glad that maybe they would stop pretending they both weren't dying to get a piece of each other. Sam figured he had only had a few minutes before the two of them made it to Dean's room and he really did not feel like hearing the two of them go at it, so Sam grabbed his laptop and headphones and went to the the library, which was safely several corridors away. He knew the sexual tension would most likely skyrocket to astronomical levels, but his brother deserved to be happy and he knew nothing would ever make him happy the way Cas did. He might just have to invest in some earplugs, move to a bedroom a little further down the hall, and possibly get some bleach in case he walked in on something he really didn't want to see and had to pour it over his eyes.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean licked his lips, Cas's eyes flickered down to them then back to Dean's eyes. He noticed Dean's pupils were much larger and getting bigger. Cas scrunched his eyes up and tilted his head slightly. Was Dean going to actually make a move? He had no idea what was going on but he prayed it would finally happen, as he did constantly since the moment he first laid a hand on Dean and pulled him from Hell.

Dean didn't care about a stupid bet with his brother, he was tired of wanting Cas so damn bad but never doing anything about it. He knew the instant his lips touched Cas's he would never be able to contain himself. Even after years of burying his feelings and suppressing the overwhelming desire and urge to be with the angel, Dean knew all it would take to crack the facade and make it all come crashing down was one kiss. 

"So...why decorate with mistletoe?" Cas whispered.

Dean closed the space between them, taking a step closer. Cas could feel the heat from Dean's body, he pulled his hand off of his hip and Cas frowned slightly, until he felt Dean's hand slide inside his trench coat and rest of the small of his back. It felt like his hand was searing heat into him, Cas's breathing quickened and Dean noticed his pupils were suddenly eclipsing every bit of blue in his gorgeous eyes.

"If you get caught under it with someone...you gotta..."

Dean put his hand on Cas's face and tilted it up, he figured if he was going to kiss Cas, he was going to do it right. He had fantasized about doing this millions of times, every time he looked at Cas he wanted to do this. He could hardly believe what finally gave him the final push to do it was his brother hanging some damn mistletoe and making a stupid bet.

"You um..." Dean was inches from his face, he could feel Cas's breaths on him every time he exhaled. Dean's voice was strained and rough, in a low voice he finished, "... _kiss_."

Dean leaned in closer, Cas felt his heart racing. His mouth was suddenly dry, he slid his tongue across his lips. It felt like sandpaper. He could not believe Dean was actually about to kiss him. He closed his eyes and felt Dean's thumb lightly caress his cheek as his hand cradled his face. Cas's stomach was in a huge knot and he felt like the room was spinning. Suddenly he felt Dean's incredibly soft, full lips press against his. Cas moaned softly as Dean pressed several kisses to his lips. He felt Dean slightly part his lips so he did too, he let out a breathy moan as Dean's tongue slid into his mouth and he felt Dean's muscular arm tighten around his waist.

Cas opened his eyes and felt his heartbeat pounding in his temples, heat was coursing through his body and he felt his quickly hardening erection start to throb when he saw Dean's eyes staring into his. Being kissed by Dean was the single most pleasureful thing he had experienced in his millennium of existence. The way his plump lips felt, his tongue expertly caressing his as he explored every inch of his mouth, the way he tasted incredible like nothing he could ever describe, his intoxicating scent and the feeling of his hands touching and groping him was pure bliss. Cas couldn't imagine what sex with Dean would be like, he knew it would be absolutely mind blowing.

Dean had never kissed anyone the way he was kissing Cas, but Cas was different. He was the one and only exception to Dean never being truly attracted to someone, six years earlier the instant he saw Castiel in the barn walking toward him he knew he would never be the same again. Every day he fell deeper in love with him but being Dean he was much too stubborn to admit to himself or Cas how badly he desired to be with him, how he needed it more than anything and not just for sex- although he wanted to have sex with him more than he had ever wanted, second only to wanting to be with him. Dean normally had sex strictly to get off, it never mattered who it was with, and every time he had sex with some random stranger he got off on it less and less to the point it was barely even getting him off at all unless he thought about Cas, which he did constantly.

Cas moaned Dean's name and in an instant the kiss went from being sensual to incredibly hot and passionate. Dean pulled Cas closer, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. He slid a hand up his neck as Dean's hand grabbed a fistful of his hair. Dean started walking backwards, he spun Cas around and pressed him up against the wall. Cas groaned and slammed his eyes shut as Dean kissed him hungrily, his hands tugging at Cas's clothes. The kiss got so intense Cas forgot to breathe, he felt his lungs start to burn but he didn't want to pull away. His vision started getting fuzzy, he felt dizzy, he pulled away panting, struggling to catch his breath as Dean trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck and started sucking down lightly. When Cas slid his fingers up Dean's neck and curled them through his hair Dean started sucking down harder. He shifted and suddenly Cas's eyes flew open, he moaned and threw his head back as he felt Dean's hard cock press tight against his. Cas gasped Dean's name, Dean crushed his lips back to Cas's, their tongues intertwined and Dean's hand slid down Cas's chest and abdomen, he cupped it around Cas's cock and felt Cas tighten his grip on him. Dean could feel his cock twitch hard as he palmed it and he didn't know how much more he could take, he had never wanted something so damn bad, his own cock was pulsating and Dean had never in his life been so damn horny. 

Dean closed his eyes and slid his hands down Cas's hips and pulled him up. Cas automatically wrapped his legs around him as Dean started rolling his hips. He grunted when he felt Cas's erection pressed tight against his and could feel it reacting every time he pressed into him. He was so damn hard it hurt to think about what he wanted to do to Cas. When Dean started thrusting against him, Cas couldn't stand it anymore. Dean felt Cas press a finger to his forehead and suddenly they were in his bedroom. He pulled back and grinned, then tossed Cas onto his bed. Cas sat up and wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him closer. Dean nudged his legs apart, as soon as he was slotted between Cas's legs, Cas wrapped them around his waist and pulled him tighter against him.

Cas was struggling to breathe, Dean was kissing him with so much intensity and making him so horny he could barely contain himself. Dean started sucking on his neck and Cas just about lost it. He tugged hard on Dean's shirt, pulling it up then shoving him back so he could rip it over his head. He threw it aside and pulled Dean back over him, jerking his head over and crushing his lips to Dean's. Dean moaned into Cas's mouth, he loved that he was getting forceful with him, he wanted him so damn bad and he could hardly believe they were finally going to have sex. He had never in his life taken things slow when it came to sex, he had no idea how he had gone so long, wanting Cas so bad without breaking. He had literally thousands of fantasies with Cas, most of them kinky as hell, but for some reason he pictured their first time being more sensual. Not that he wanted it that way, but he figured he would want to make it perfect for Cas. Dean was happily surprised that Cas seemed as desperately horny as he did and was getting forceful and rough, he absolutely loved it. He figured Cas would be much more shy when it came to sex but he actually got extremely grabby and much less shy when he was horny.

Cas slowly ran a hand down Dean's muscular chest and moaned, he squeezed his pec muscles and slid his hand down his perfect abs. His other hand was clutching Dean's shoulders tight, he moved it slowly down his back, he could not get enough of feeling his firm perfectly sculpted muscles. Dean started grinding into him harder, he felt Cas's hand slide down and grab his ass firmly. He started kissing Cas so hard it literally took his breath away and he pulled back panting. 

"Dean," Cas moaned softly, his eyes scanning Dean's gorgeous face. He looked even hotter than he normally did, his perfect lips even fuller, swollen from kissing him so hard. Dean's eyes were no longer the intense emerald green Cas loved to stare in, his pupils had almost eclipsed every bit of color. Dean's normally perfect hair wasn't just sticking up a little in the front, it was sticking up in the hottest way from Cas running his hands though it.

Dean's eyes met Cas's, his eyes were completely pupil blown too. He had never seen anything as beautiful in his life as Cas and right now he looked so damn hot Dean was struggling not to just hold him down and fuck the hell out of him. His hair was so much messier, it looked totally fucking hot. Dean had always wanted to grab handfuls of it while they had sex. He had spent years staring at Cas, they eye fucked the shit out of each other constantly. Dean always got so caught up in it, praying that one day this would happen. He realized Sam most likely had wanted to do all of the Christmas things to try and get them together, and he was extremely grateful for that. Dean wished he would have made this move sooner and not been so stubborn, it was even better than he could have ever imagined but he could care less how they got there, they were finally here and Dean was planning on spending the rest of the night making Cas have multiple orgasms. 

Dean shifted to the side and started tugging on Cas's tie. He undid it then started quickly working the buttons on his shirt open. He got impatient and knelt up. Cas felt Dean jerk him up, he pulled on his coat until Cas got the hint and pulled it off. Dean tore off his suit jacket and jerked his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground. Dean shoved Cas back and pressed down against him. They both moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues twisted tighter and Dean felt Cas pull him until he could get no closer. Suddenly they were making out with so much intensity everything became a blur around them, their hands were groping every inch of each other's bodies, they were humping into each other so hard they kept rolling around, side to side. Dean pulled Cas so he was on top of him. He slid his hand down the back of his pants and grabbed his ass, Cas moaned his name as Dean spread his legs further apart. Cas started grinding into him harder as he felt Dean's erection, so hard and hot against his twitch hard. Dean teased his finger over Cas's rim. Cas shifted and ran his hand up the fly of Dean's jeans, when Dean groaned and grabbed a fistful of his hair, Cas fumbled with the zipper on Dean's jeans then pulled back in a frustrated huff.

"Dean..I-I.." Cas was panting hard, he sucked in a deep breath and continued, "Please Dean, I want you to..."

Dean looked up at Cas, his eyes hooded and dark, his lips curling into a sexy seductive smile. "Yeah? Want me to what? Stop?"

Cas's eyes grew huge, he gasped and shook his head hard and dropped back down over Dean. "No! Um...you know."

"Mmm, I know I wanna fuck the hell out of you. That what you want, angel?"

Cas nodded hard, shuddering as Dean crushed his lips to his and started easing the tip of his finger into him. When Cas started pushing back to get Dean to slide his finger all the way in, Dean rolled Cas onto his side and got up. Cas immediately sat up with a worried expression across his face. Dean was rifling through a drawer when he heard Cas make a disappointed noise. He chuckled when he saw the concern in his eyes, probably thinking they weren't going to have sex.

"Dean...what are you doing?”

"Just one second...” Dean finally found the lube, a smile spread across his face. "Relax, angel. I know you want this just as bad as I do."

Cas nodded his head vigorously and Dean's smile widened. Dean walked back toward the bed, thinking about how fucking awesome it was that this was finally happening. Cas was actually on his bed practically begging to have sex and he looked hot as hell all horny and desperate for him. Just as Dean was a few feet from him, Cas put his fingers through Dean's belt loops and jerked him forward. He ran his hand up the huge bulge in Dean's jeans and licked his lips then quickly pulled the zipper down.

"Whoa, careful. Watch the goods." Dean smirked, he loved how hot Cas when he was horny as hell. Dean was surprised that he had as much control at that moment because it was taking everything in him not to just pounce on Cas, fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

Cas shoved Dean's jeans down past his thighs, and before Dean even had a chance to react Cas's tongue was eagerly caressing his dick. Dean sucked in a breath as he drug it up slowly and circled his fist around the base of his cock, jerking and twisting it up as he started to tease his tongue across the head. Cas was breathing heavily, making heat rip across the places his tongue had been. He was teasing his tongue back down, and it was driving Dean fucking insane. He pushed his hips forward and curled his fingers through Cas's hair as he lightly shoved his head down but it only made him tease more. Dean bit down on his lip and thrust a little harder, Cas opened up his mouth more but went back to teasing his tongue when Dean stopped thrusting. 

Cas ran his hands slowly up Dean's thighs as his tongue dug in then flicked and swirled every sensitive spot. He moved his tongue and licked a trail across Dean's hips. Dean's fingers tightened around Cas's hair, trying to jerk him back over to his dick. Cas had him so worked up he was desperate for him to suck his dick now. Cas's hands slowly moved around his waist and down his ass. He grabbed Dean's firm muscles hard and nudged his legs apart a little more.

Dean's cock was so hard, he looked down and when his eyes met Cas's pupil blown blue eyes he felt it start to pulsate. Cas traced a finger up Dean's cock, it was curled up against his stomach, precome beading out as Cas's finger trailed back down. Dean couldn't take it anymore, he tried shoving Cas's shoulders to push him back. He was so close to losing it, all he wanted to do was shove Cas down and fuck him, fuck him and never ever stop, only to let Cas fuck him. 

"Cas," Dean gasped as he started sucking down on the head of his cock. "Mmm  _shit_."

Dean bit down on his lip hard and groaned when Cas slowly took his entire cock in then slowly pulled back. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and tried pushing him back down, Cas paused a few seconds then in one quick motion took Dean's entire dick in. Dean's eyes slammed shut and he grunted, he started moving his hips and Cas hollowed out his cheeks. Dean moaned as Cas's fingers dug into his ass cheeks and pushed him until he was thrusting hard. Dean groaned and tugged on Cas's hair, it felt incredible. He had no idea where Cas learned to give such an amazing blow job but remembered Cas sometimes caught him watching porn. There had been more than a few times where Dean left it on, hoping to get Cas to a breaking point but most of the time it just made him so unbearably horny he ended taking a cold shower, jerking off and thinking about Cas. He figured while he was in there Cas must have watched to learn a few things, because Dean had never had such an amazing blow job in his entire life, and he had gotten more head then he would ever really admit to.

Cas moaned, he loved sucking on Dean's big thick cock. He loved the noises and faces Dean made, the way his hand kept grabbing his hair and the way he tasted and smelled. Dean was tugging on Cas's hair, his other hand caressing his neck and face. Dean started panting, he was moaning Cas's name. He put his hand under Cas's chin and pushed his head up so he'd look up at him. Seeing his lips stretched across his cock was so damn hot Dean felt an orgasm starting to build in his spine.

 _"Fuck!"_  Dean shouted through clenched teeth, he tried pulling Cas off because he wanted to fuck him so damn bad. "Cas...so fucking...incredible. I-I... _shit_." Dean's voice cut out as he felt his dick slide down past Cas's throat. "Wanna fuck you so...ohh son of a fucking  _bitch_..."

Cas started deep throating Dean's cock faster, Dean's voice got strained and even sexier. He was moaning and grunting, the noises had precome sweating out of Cas's dick. Dean was muttering a litany of curses, he started thrusting into Cas's mouth harder. He had forgotten Cas was an angel at first, he often did, and that he could handle it. Dean felt his knees starting to wobble, he felt like they were about to get out as his entire body started shaking. Cas gave his ass one more firm squeeze and moved his hands to Dean's hips to support him. He moaned as Dean started coming because he loved the taste, and it sent a rush of pleasure over Dean's sensitized cock. Dean's hand was gripping Cas's hair tight, tugging hard as his orgasm took over. He put a hand on Cas's shoulder and leaned against his knees, he was climaxing harder than he ever had. He wanted to fuck Cas and give him an amazing orgasm, even more than he had wanted for the past six years.

Dean thrust a few more times into Cas's mouth erratically, Cas was still bobbing his head up and down. Dean regained his composure and strength back and jerked him up off of the bed. He crushed his lips to Cas's and kissed fiercely into his mouth, his tongue swirling around and tracing every inch, tasting himself in Cas's mouth. The kiss got so heated their teeth were scraping each other, Dean reached down and ran his hand up the fly of Cas's pants, moaning as he felt it twitch hard in response. He fumbled with Cas's belt, Dean was so horny he could barely concentrate on anything except how bad he wanted to have sex with Cas. Cas made an impatient noise and shoved Dean's hands out of the way, he undid his belt and unzipped his pants. Dean smiled against his lips, he wanted to make Cas horny and desperate like Cas had him, so he shoved Cas's hands out the way and shoved Cas's pants and boxers down, then pushed him back on the bed.

Cas landed with a grunt and moved up to the top as Dean crawled up after him. Dean leaned down and gave Cas one more kiss then worked his way down Cas's neck. He suddenly remembered how much Cas had teased him and grinned. He pulled back and looked into Cas's dark hooded eyes, and his grin widened. Cas looked so damn horny and gorgeous, it took every ounce of control not to just slam him down and fuck him into oblivion, he wanted to live out every fantasy he had ever had about Cas. Every time he looked at Cas he had hundreds more, in the last few minutes Dean had come up with so many things he wanted to do with Cas he had no idea where to begin. But after the amazing blow job he was too horny to mess around, he was just going to fuck him nice and hard, after he teased him and got him just as horny.

Dean's tongue slowly traced Cas's jaw. Cas groaned and ran a hand up Dean's back, he would never get tired of feeling his perfectly sculpted muscles. His other hand circled around Dean's bicep, he moaned when Dean shifted and he felt it flex. Cas gasped as Dean's tongue skated up his neck, his breaths burning against his skin and the stubble on his cheek making Cas's skin feel like it was on fire. 

"Dean," Cas moaned as he gripped a fistful of Dean's hair and clutched him tighter.

Dean sucked in a breath, his voice sounded extra deep and sexy and it was driving him fucking insane. His teeth grazed Cas's ear, Dean felt him thrust his hips up and whispered, "You're so fucking sexy, angel. Want you so damn bad."

Cas was desperate for stimulation as he rutted into Dean's abdomen. Dean slid a hand down his chest then placed it firmly on Cas's hips.

"You want it bad too, huh?" When Cas nodded, Dean smiled his seductively at him. He leaned back down and sucked on his neck until a dark purple hickey started blossoming. Cas was squirming underneath him. Dean heard him swearing under his breath. Cas gasped when he felt Dean work his way further up his neck. "Must want it pretty damn bad to be swearing like that."

Cas nodded hard. He jerked Dean's head over and kissed him. He felt Dean's lips curl into a smile and pulled back to look at him. Dean pressed a quick kiss to Cas's lips then Dean slowly worked his way down Cas's chest, taking his time to kiss and suck down on every inch of his perfect body. He sucked down on one of his nipples and rolled the other one between his fingers. Cas was writhing around the bed, groaning and moaning Dean's name. Dean loved it, the noises he made had Dean completely insane, they were so hot we wanted to just record them and play them over and over but he knew they would be doing this all the time so he wouldn't have to.

Cas felt Dean's teeth graze his nipple and let out a sexy groan that had Dean's cock aching to be in him. He moved to suck down on Cas's hip bone as he lightly caressed the soft skin along Cas's inner thighs.

"Dean,  _please_ ," Cas whined, pushing his hips up and trying to pull Dean's head over.

Dean smiled, "Want it bad, don't you?"

Cas nodded, Dean smirked and Cas sucked in a breath when his sexy dimples pushed in.

"Remember teasing me? Fuck, I was about to go fucking insane. Gonna have you so horny...just like you had me. Shit, I’m even hornier than I was.”

Dean gradually worked his way across Cas's entire upper body. Cas was drunk off the feeling, it felt to amazing to have Dean's incredible lips kissing and sucking down on every inch of his body.

"Can't wait to be in that tight, perfect ass.  _Fuck_  I want you so bad."

"Me too. Just do it Dean I-I can't..."

Dean pushed Cas's legs apart and went to kneel between them, he wanted to tease him relentlessly like Cas had but he was too far gone. He was fiending for is so damn bad there was no way in hell he could drag it out any longer. He had all night to do that, so he roughly licked Cas's cock, causing him to choke out a moan. Dean took Cas in quickly as he swirled his tongue around and pushed down further until he had his entire cock in his mouth. Dean sucked down hard and bobbed his head up and down his cock while running his tongue up his shaft.

"Dean...” Cas groaned, he had been desperate for stimulation, finally getting it was like pure ecstasy.

Dean's hand fumbled around looking for the lube but gave up and shoved his fingers in Cas’s mouth. Cas sucked down hard on Dean’s fingers. Dean moaned and palmed his aching erection. He pulled his fingers out of Cas’s mouth and rolled Cas onto his side, putting one of his legs over his shoulder. Dean stared teasing Cas's rim as he deep throated Cas's cock.

"Ohhhh Dean.  _Fuck_  that feels so good."

Dean smiled, he loved how when Cas got horny he totally lost that serious angel facade. He especially loved how when Cas got more and more desperate to have sex he got vocal. Dean loved hearing him come apart, telling him how much he loved it and most of all when he started to beg for it. Dean eased his finger in up to his knuckle and pulled his mouth off of Cas's cock. Cas whimpered and pushed his hips out a little. 

"I'll go back to it...but I wanna hear you, Cas. Tell me what you want, tell me what feels good. God you turn me on gettin' all into it baby."

Cas moaned as Dean took him in deep while he slid his finger in all the way. Dean pulled back again because he suddenly had a much better way to get Cas to get even more horny and vocal. When Cas whined he leaned in and kissed him as he started thrusting his fist quickly over Cas’s cock. 

"Trust me, you're gonna love this even more, but I wanna hear it if you do, got it?"

Cas nodded and Dean rolled Cas over onto his stomach. He groaned and leaned down, kissing up Cas's spine and sucking lightly on his neck as he pressed his cock against Cas's ass.

"Shit Cas...You're so fucking hot."

Dean sat back up and teased a finger over Cas’s rim and leaned down, sliding his tongue into him. When Cas started grunting and moaning his name, Dean sat back then grabbed Cas's hips and maneuvered them so he was now lying on his back and Cas was sitting on his face. Dean spread Cas's ass apart and ran his tongue around his rim. Cas slid his hands down Dean's face and over his jaw. The stubble on Dean's face was burning against his thighs and it felt incredible as his tongue swirled around inside of him.

"Dean! ohhhh  _fuck_ -"

Cas's voice cut out mid-groan as Dean slid a hand up his cock and rubbed his thumb down his balls and over the sensitive skin underneath. Dean pushed Cas up a little, he licked his lips, loving the view.

"Damn that's hot angel, making all those pretty fucking noises, got me so damn horny. You like sitting on my face?"

"Fuck yes." Cas gasped and slowly rocked back, his eyes rolled back and his toes curled as Dean pressed a finger in under his tongue, making Cas yell out his name. Dean loved it so he scissored his fingers across Cas's prostate. Cas was getting so horny he was babbling and muttering in Enochian. He sounded so damn hot, Dean was ready to throw him down on the bed and fuck him. He just about lost it when Cas groaned and muttered, "I  _love_  sitting on your face. Your pretty face. You're so fucking pretty Dean."   

Cas moaned as Dean slid his fingers in deeper and spread him wide open, plunging his tongue deep inside and caressing the silky smooth skin. “Shit Dean, the things you can do with your tongue…ohhh  _shit_.”

Cas was rocking back and forth, trying not to push down too hard but it felt incredible and he couldn't stop. He reached down and wrapped his fist around Dean's cock. He felt Dean moan into his ass and gasped, begging Dean to fuck him. Dean lifted Cas up and slid out from underneath him, Cas fell back as Dean knelt between his legs. He spread the precome leaking out of Cas's slit down over his entire length then started sucking down hard, groaning as he took him in. Dean went back to deep throating Cas's cock and pounded his fingers into his ass.

"Oh,  _FUCK_.”

Cas's back arched up off of the bed as Dean slid a third finger into his ass. When Cas let out a porn star quality muffled scream, Dean groaned and started bobbing his head up and down faster. Cas reached down and tugged hard on Dean's hair, so he looked up at Cas. When Dean looked into his eyes Cas lost it and practically yelled, "Fuck me, Dean.  _Please_."

Dean couldn't hold back anymore. He knelt up and teased his cock into Cas's ass. He wanted it so damn bad his hand was shaking as he tried to restrain himself from thrusting in full force until he knew Cas was ready. Dean slowly slid the head of his cock into Cas, when Cas tried pushing down harder in a feeble attempt to get Dean to thrust into him all the way, Dean pulled out and teased his dick around the edge of his rim.

"This what you want?"

"Mmm hmm," Cas moaned and pushed down. Cas dug his fingers into Dean's back, raking his nails across his broad shoulders as he felt a tingling in his spine. It felt like it was liquefying and leaking out of his cock along with the precome that was sweating out. 

"I wanna hear you say it. Turns me on so damn much."

"I-I want you to...to..." Cas let out a deep breath and wrapped a leg around Dean's waist, trying to pull him closer.

Dean thrust his fingers back into Cas and pounded them in hard. Cas whimpered as Dean scissored his fingers across his prostate.

 _"Fuck!"_  Cas choked out a moan. "Dean..." Cas tried to take a deep breath, he was so horny he could barely form a coherent thought let alone say anything. 

"So damn hot when you come apart. Sexy as hell." Dean leaned down and kissed Cas. "But I can't fucking take it anymore, I wanna fuck the hell out of you. Since you can't talk now...gonna fuck you so hard I make you fucking  _scream_."

Cas closed his eyes and groaned, Dean's voice was pure sex. His eyes flew open when pushed his thighs up and thrust all the way into him with one hard powerful thrust.

"Oh  _shit!"_  Dean groaned, he could not believe how incredible it felt. He wished he had not been so fucking stubborn, he was not going to waste another second. He pushed Cas's thighs up higher and started pounding into Cas hard and fast. He could not get over how perfectly tight Cas felt around him, like he was made to take him in.  

Dean had never in all of his sexual experiences felt anything so incredible. He tightened his grip on Cas's thighs and pressed them even higher, practically folding him in half. Dean closed his eyes and thrust into Cas harder, grunting and cursing in a strained voice as pleasure coursed through every inch of his body. Cas was overwhelmed with pleasure too, but he wanted Dean closer, he loved how it felt when his body was pressed tight against him, so he pulled him down hard until Dean opened his eyes and dropped down over him.

Dean wanted it to last forever, as bad as he wanted to just fuck into him like a piston he wanted to enjoy it too. He gradually slowed his thrusts, slowly pulling out and set a steady rythmm as he rocked into Cas with slower, but still hard thrusts. Cas was groaning, slowly pushing into Dean to meet every thrust. 

"Love feeling every inch slide in, don't you?"

Cas looked up at Dean and nodded hard, gasping and moaning as Dean steadily pounded into his prostate. Dean pulled back a little to wrap his hand around Cas’s cock but Cas shook his head and pulled him back. “Stay on top of me.” He replied in a strained voice. 

Dean ran his hand though Cas’s hair, looking into his eyes. “So fucking beautiful Cas."

Dean felt Cas getting tighter, he could tell he was getting close so he started thrusting into him a little harder. Cas felt a jolt of white hot pleasure as Dean's dick drilled into his prostate. He raked his fingers up Dean's back and clutched him tight. Dean moaned at the pleasureful squeeze and buried his face in Cas's neck. 

Cas screamed out Dean's name, Dean moaned and pulled back to look at him. Hearing him say his name like that was the hottest damn thing he had ever heard. He looked into Cas's hooded dark eyes and pressed his forehead against Cas's. "Damn Cas, fucking incredible. Love you so fucking much.”

Cas felt his stomach clench tight, hearing Dean say what he had always felt, what he had always wanted him to feel too was better than the amazing mind blowing sex. Dean felt Cas shuddering as he came, moaning and pushing harder into Dean. Dean thrust into Cas as he spasmed around, sucking down hard on his neck. As soon as Cas's orgasm became less intense, he jerked Dean's face to his and kissed him hard. He ran his hand down Dean's jaw and stared into his eyes.

"I love you, Dean."

Dean pulled out, he had held back until he could give Cas an amazing orgasm because there was one thing he fantasized about more than anything with Cas.

"Can you handle more, or you done?"

Cas nodded hard. "I could do this forever."

Dean grinned and kissed Cas then put his hand on his hip and gently rolled him over. He pulled Cas's hips up as Cas spread his legs wide. Dean ran his hand up Cas's back and kissed up his spine, leaning down to suck on his neck. He ran his hands over Cas's ass and dug his fingers into his firm muscles, slowly kneading his fingers around before spreading him open. He teased his cock over Cas's rim. Cas was pushing back trying to get Dean to enter him. 

Cas groaned when Dean thrust in, he watched him and felt his cock harden right back up. Dean looked so damn sexy, and he was making the hottest noises as he thrust hard and fast into him. Dean licked his lips and moved his hands to hold Cas open, spreading his ass cheeks and pulling out, he knelt back and thrust down as hard as he could, getting noises out of Cas that made him feel an orgasm starting to build.

"Cas...." Dean groaned. "Ohhh  _fuck_  so motherfucking....so fucking incredible.”

Dean rocked his hips as hard and fast as he could, pulling Cas into each thrust until everything around him was a blur.

"Ohh shit. Son of a fucking bitch.” Dean was muttering curse words and Cas was gasping and moaning because Dean was pounding in so hard and going so deep. He pushed into Cas as hard as he could for several minutes.They were both screaming out and struggling to breathe but kept pushing into each other because it felt so incredible. Dean reached around and fisted Cas's cock as he plunged into Cas deep with quick, powerful thrusts. Cas reached down and slid his hand up his balls and over Dean’s rolling them both in his hand. He heard Dean start grunting and felt his grip tighten over his hips. A few minutes later he felt Dean’s hot come fill him up.

Dean’s knees felt like they were about to give out, but he thrust into Cas until he heard him yell out his name as he came. As soon as he was sure Cas was taken care of Dean collapsed on the bed, panting. He looked over at Cas, he looked as fucked out as Dean felt. Dean ran his hand down Cas's back and leaned over, kissing him softly on the lips, still reeling from the most intense orgasm of his life.                            

"Dean, that was..." Cas let out a breath and looked at Dean. "Fucking incredible."

"Fuck yeah it was. Ready for more?" Cas nodded hard, Dean leaned in and kissed him. "Love you, my little tree topper," Dean grinned and smacked Cas's ass hard.

They continued to have sex and take turns on each other for the rest of the night. It was the best night of Cas's existence, and the best night of Dean's life and he planned on making every single one even better. He was also planning on getting Sam something epic for Christmas, seeing as how it was him who helped them get to this point. It was nearly six in the morning when Dean finally figured he should get a few hours sleep, after all he wanted to have his strength to continue where they left off. Cas watched Dean sleep, he always had although Dean had no idea that he did every night. After Dean got his four hours, they had more mind blowing sex then reluctantly got dressed, but only because Dean was starving. 

Sam was sitting at one of the tables, looking at something on his laptop. He looked up and saw Dean grinning. Sam could tell that Cas and his brother were both totally sexed out, he knew they had been at it all night and he was suddenly glad he had decided to sleep on the other side of the bunker since he did not want to listen to Dean's bed slam against the wall or any other noises he would never be able to unhear.

"Wow, bet you're starving."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Sam pointed to the forgotten bag of food from the night before. "You usually are, but I've never seen you leave food behind. Ever."

Dean laughed and went to the kitchen, a few minutes later Sam heard Dean yelling down the hall.

"Sammy! C'mere!"

Sam got up and walked down to the kitchen, but Dean wasn't in there. He heard Dean call his name again, after looking in several rooms he finally figured out he was in the garage area. As soon as Sam walked in, he felt something cold and hard hit the middle of his back. He reluctantly turned around as Dean pummeled him with snowballs.

Dean was laughing so hard his side hurt. "Ahh, you're right Sammy. I think it's a fucking awesome idea to celebrate Christmas this year."

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch. Or should I say Frosty?" Dean laughed and threw his last snowball, hitting Sam right in the face like Sam had hit him a day earlier.

Sam shook his head and laughed. He was glad his brother was back to his old self, and he seemed to be in an even better mood now that he and Cas were together.

"So Sammy, what're we doing today? Wanna have a snowball fight?"

"Fuck you."

"It snowed out, I bet Cas wants to make snow angels." 

Dean grinned when Cas looked at him, clearly confused.

Dean leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry, after we pummel Sam with snowballs, we'll go back to my room and I'll pummel your ass the rest of the day."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon!


End file.
